A memory device that has a three-dimensional structure including a stacked body including multiple layers of conductive layers stacked with an insulator interposed, a semiconductor body provided inside a memory hole piercing the stacked body, and a charge storage portion provided between the semiconductor body and the conductive layers has been proposed. The multiple layers of conductive layers include multiple word lines functioning as control gates of memory cells, and select gates functioning as control gates of select transistors.